leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lokiwg/Dear Ekko players
So Ekko has been out for a minute and there is a pretty solid understanding of how he works, so I have one question aimed to those of you that build Luden's Echo on him - why? I have not built the item on him once not even the first day he was out as a ill try it. The item just doesn't make sense on him. Lets think about it. Lets say we have a level 6 Ekko with Luden's Echo and nothing else for stats we are just looking at the item. With pre-nerf Ludens Echo you would get 118 damage per pop. In 1 fight the most you can realistically look for is 2 procs in a fight 1 at the beginning and 1 near the end so that's 236 damage from the Echo. Now with nerfed Luden's Echo the best you can realistically hope for in a fight is 1 proc dealing 112 damage. Now this isn't what I start, but lets compare this to something else you proc. Lich Bane will do 115 damage per proc and you can realistically proc it 3 times in 1 fight so that's 345 damage. Now I know there is a bit of an ability power difference between these items too so lets look at that difference too. Luden's Echo - 120 AP - Proc 112 every 10 spells in conjunction with movement Passive - 70 + 70%(84) = 154 Q - 200 (back and forth) + 70%(B&F)(84) = 284 W - 150 + 80% (96) = 246 E - 50 + 20%(24) = 74 R - 200 + 130%(156) = 356 Total damage = 1114 + 112 per proc Lich Bane - 80 AP - 115 every 2 seconds on spell cast Passive - 70 + 70%(56) = 126 Q - 200 (back and forth) + 70%(B&F)(56) = 256 W - 150 + 80% (64) = 214 E - 50 + 20%(16) = 66 R - 200 + 130%(106) = 306 Total damage = 968 + 115 per proc Now you can see you get a little more damage with your whole combo using Luden's echo, BUT if you factor in how often you can get a proc off with Lich then you over scale the Luden's at just 2 procs and if the fight drags on it just become more and more of a difference between the two with Lich leading in damage. So I ask all you Ekkos out there is it just the name? Are you all really getting this item because you think it makes sense? I literally am 100% win rate against all Ekkos that have started Luden's. I start an Abyssal scepter against AP opponents and against AD ones I go tankier getting an Ice Born Gauntlet, providing an easy win. This Luden's Echo craze on Ekko doesn't bother me to go against because it is an easy win, but I would rather have a community that grabs a better starting item on the off chance you are an Ekko on my team. DON'T GIVE INTO THE NAME ITS NOT A GOOD ITEM ON EKKO! P.S. I could list the resistance bonuses to show why the best start for Ekko vs Ekko is an Abyssal Scepter, but I don't have THAT much free time to do math, so I'll just let you take my word for it that it is the best. Sincerely, Lokiwg Category:Blog posts